The Night Their Story Began
by PenelopeJess
Summary: How it all happens between them, officially. MeredithDerek. Oneshot


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any of their storylines.

* * *

_"I actually said 'pick me'." Meredith emphasized, shaking her head as she downed another shot. "Right? I did? Pick me! " she said, her eyes searching the bartender as he poured her another cup. "I think it's romantic." he said with a shrug.  
__"It's not romantic, Joe. It's horrifying. Horror-movie horrifying. Carrie with the pig's blood, horrifying." The bell to the entrance rang again as another customer walked in. Meredith spun around, hope filled her eyes. But it was disappointment that cross her face the second she realised it wasn't who she wanted it to be. She sighed, turning back to the filled glass and took it._

_Izzie, Meredith and George who sat a distance away shook their head with a sigh as another customer walked in. Another customer who happen to be not-Derek. "When you say you will meet someone at the bar, how long do you actually have to wait?" Cristina grumbled. "He's really not coming, is he?" George asked, his gaze shooting to Meredith as he pluck the darts off the dartboard. Izzie lfited up her glass and took a sip. "It's getting hard to watch." _

_  
"It's hard to watch an hour ago, now it's just pathetic."  
"Who's pathetic?" Meredith turned around with a killer glare. The three of them turned to look at her, speechless.  
"What?" Cristina managed.  
"You, who pretend to be my friend, are calling me pathetic, behind my back, in front of my face. Why don't you just dump the pig's blood on my face and get it over with?" she cried._

_Then before any of them could say anything, a series of beeps rang through the pub, doctors and nurses that worked at the hospital across the street turned to their bags and coats and started digging for their pagers. "911?" a few mumbled. "Turn on the tv, Joe!" one of the shouted. Everyone turned up as the television at the bar flickered to life. The news flashed on._

A train wreck. Great!_ Meredith though._ And I'm drunk._ She leaped off the chair and grabbed her coat while more than half of the bar rushed across the street. "Oh no, you're not going." Joe warned, completely aware of the amount of alcohol Meredith has taken. She looked up with a shrug, "Sorry, duty calls." and rushed off with the rest of the hospital staff._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Oh, by the way, Joe told me to tell you that McSteamy came by looking for you." the nurse said as he walked by. "McDreamy? He said McDreamy came looking for me?" Meredith corrected the name, straightening herself from leaning against the wall. The nurse thought for a second before shaking his head. "No. I'm pretty sure he said McSteamy."_

_Meredith slumped back into the wall, then turned as the doors swung open. Derek walked through, his eyes searching through the many patients in front of him, then finally landed on Meredith. Their eyes locked for a moment before he turn away._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"You didn't sign the divorce papers." Meredith said flatly, looking to Derek, hoping for an answer she would want to hear. Derek turned to her with a smile, and without a word, he dried his hands and headed into the OR._ He really didn't sign the papers._ she thought bitterly. Her mother was right. He'll never leave her, she's his wife._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meredith felt a shadow cast over her as she stood by the nurses' station, browsing through the chart of her patient. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. _

_"First flight out of Seattle this afternoon." he said, not looking up. Meredith froze at the information. _Does he mean he's leaving? Or she's leaving? Or they're leaving together?

_"I signed the papers." he said finally. She smiled secretly, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
"I'll be at Joe's tonight. And if you do decide that you want to be with me for the rest of your life, meet me there." he whispered, then handed the chart back to the nurse and walked off._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Derek walked briskly into the bar, hoping to find Meredith already sitting there, waiting for him. He pushed open the door, the bells ringing above his head. He ignored it, couldn't be bothered to get annoyed by it. Why did they ever put a bell by the door anyway? Derek's eyes scanned the bar for the familiar blonde._ She's not here._ he thought._ Then I'll wait.

_Derek sat by the bar on the exact same stool he was on the night Meredith and him met. Hours went by, but the woman he was waiting for never appeared. "She's not coming, dude." Joe said, shaking his head. He reached out, patting Derek on the shoulder sympathetically. Derek nodded solemnly, picked up his bag and started home._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_His car came to a stop near the trailer, on his large, vacant land._ Did I make the right choice?_ he thought, staring down at his naked ring finger. It had been that way ever since he found Addison and Mark together in their room. 11 years of marriage cannot be made up for that very one mistake Addison made. No, Derek couldn't live with that. With a sigh, he turned the engine off and started back to his trailer, head bowed down, deep in thoughts._

_"Hey." a voice caught his attention. He looked up. Meredith stood there, leaning by his trailer with a bottle of tequila in her hands. She smiled. Her blonde hair dancing softly as the breeze struck. He stopped, confused._

_"Hi." he greeted back, shoving his hands into his pocket. Their eyes locked for a moment. Confusion in Derek's and playfulness in Meredith's. "You didn't show." Derek said, but only receiving a grin in response. "I know." she chirped._

_"Why didn't you show?" "Because you didn't"  
"I did!" "I was talking about last night." Meredith explained. "You were too late."_

_Derek raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to Meredith, a smile pulling at his lips. "Oh, and so this is my punishment?" Meredith's grin grew wider as she nodded. "Yes." Derek took another step forward, bringing their bodies closer. This time, it was his turn to grin. He reached out, sweeping a strand of hair away from Meredith's forehead. "Ok." he said, playing along. "What else do I have to do?" Meredith bit the bottom of her lip and looked up at him. Taking the cue, Derek cupped her face and planted a long, passionate kiss onto her lips._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the opening door snapped Meredith out from her thoughts. She looked up, grinning as Derek walked through the door. He peeled his coat off and leaned forward to her for a kiss.

"You're happy." he noticed, turning away to hang his coat on the hanger. Meredith just smile, a soft chuckle escape her lips. "What were you doing?" he asked. "Just thinking." she shrugged, taking a sip from the mug of coffee.

And that was the night where their story began.

* * *

**Author's Note : **This is a one-shot, written by me, who is an Addison/Derek shipper. lol. It was a challenge imposed by a Meredith/Derek shipper and I took it. Tell me what you think about it.

- Jessica


End file.
